


The Contact Switch

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Nico loses her phone so she asks Karolina to borrow hers. Only problem is Chase switched around some contact names.





	The Contact Switch

Nico P.O.V.  
“Hey I think I lost my phone in here. Can I borrow yours real quick to call it?” Karolina looked up from her book at me. “Yeah go ahead.” Looking back down at her book she tossed it to me. Smiling fondly at her I quickly unlock her phone with my thumb print and open her contacts app. I scroll down to the N’s and frown when I can’t find my name. Going back to the top of the contacts and look through all of them. “Hey why can’t I find my contact?”   
She looks up at me again but this time with a confused look on her face. “What do you mean? It should be there I have you in as ‘Nico my bff 4eva’ because it makes you cringe when I say it. You’ve been in my phone as that pretty much since I got your number.” I took my eyes at her, “Oh of course I must have just overlooked that outlandish name by accident then. Here look for yourself.” I hand her phone back to her and watch as she quickly scrolls through the contacts her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Then she closes her eyes like she’s thinking back and when she opens them she looks annoyed. “Chase was over earlier before you got here. He must have taken my phone and changed some contacts. I have no idea what he changed it to this time so I guess we just have to find it ourselves.” Laughing slightly I agree with her. “Yeah ok, and then when we find it I can call you and we can see what he changed it to so you can change it back.”   
She puts her book down after marking her page and stretches a little before getting up to help me look around her room. Being the opposite of me her room was not messy in the slightest. But me being myself I still somehow lost my phone. We search for a few minutes before I hear her call out to me across the room, “Hey Nico I think I found it! But guess what it’s literally over here charging right behind where you were just sitting.” Blushing a little I hurry over to her. “Oops sorry about that. Totally forgot I was charging it.” She gives me a look of amusement. “Yeah I can tell. Now let’s see what Chase did to my phone.”   
I grab my phone and pull up her contact which is ‘Karolina Dean’. Giving me an expression of fake her she says, “Really? No cute emoji or anything. Not like I’m your best friend. Whatever I don’t even care.” Rolling my eyes I quickly edit it so there’s a middle finger emoji next to her name. She pouts at me, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” I laugh and respond, “Shh, don’t you want to know what Chase did?” She nods and looks at me. Getting the message I hit the call button and we both watch her phone waiting to see what happens. All of a sudden her ringtone goes off and on her screen appears the words ‘Daddy is calling’. Karolina's face goes bright red and she growls out, “I’m going to kill Chase!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I got hit by the need to write it all of a sudden and so it was quickly written on my phone. Please ignore any mistakes or anything. If you liked it let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
